


Two Incredibly Awkward Teenage Boys in a Library on a Snowy Evening

by pengiesama



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Tony's first, awkward, clammy kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Incredibly Awkward Teenage Boys in a Library on a Snowy Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fuckyeahsnowwood's fic challenge on Tumblr.

"I..." Jeff paused, considered, and cleared his throat. "Shall I take my glasses off first? For the, the p-proceedings."

Focusing on the little things, like how the tips of Jeff's ears burned red, and how Jeff's hand in his began to tremble, helped Tony ground himself enough to stay in the moment. He squeezed Jeff's hand tightly (no, stupid, not that tight, you'll look desperate) and flashed a bright smile that he hoped didn't look too overeager.

"If you want. Whatever you want," Tony said, soft and sincere.

Tony's heart skipped as Jeff returned the smile and reached to pull off his glasses. Oh, but how could he not be overeager? Everything was like a dream. The snow falling thickly outside muted all sound, the dim library lights made Jeff's eyes look huge and luminous. They'd been studying -- well, kind of, there were books open and there was the option of reading them. Tony had been ignoring said option, preferring instead to gaze adoringly at the freckles dusted across his study buddy's precious nose.

(Study buddy? Study boyfriend? Tony didn't know what to call it; a few weeks previous there had been an awkward and confusing discussion of Feelings with much shuffling of feet and staring at the floor, and since then there had been a marked increase in time spent holding hands. In any event, it was more than Tony could have ever wished for.)

While Tony was pondering the mysteries of relationships and freckles, Jeff had been flicking up short, nervous looks, never quite meeting his eyes. Tony eventually processed the message as "ew, stop staring at me, you ginger creep", and was about to slink back to reading about tree-frogs when Jeff's very clammy hand nervously took his.

"Could...couldIkissyou?"

Jeff's words tumbled out so quickly that it took Tony a moment to process them. Then another. Then another to formulate a response that was not just an incoherent shriek of agreement.

"S-sure!" he managed, eventually. More eloquent lyrics had surely never been sung between lovers.

And so there they sat, in a secluded dim corner of the library, deserted by all less dedicated students. Jeff tucked his glasses into his breast pocket, took Tony's other hand, and swallowed hard. Just as Tony thought he'd managed to school his heart under a reasonable tempo, Jeff squeezed his eyes shut and lunged forward.

"...I missed, didn't I," Jeff said, muffled.

The kiss had managed to hit his eye. Jeff's precious nose jabbed rather uncomfortably underneath his eyebrow.

"I...yes."

Jeff drew back, the redness having spread from the tips of his ears to down his throat. "I'm sorry," he said. Jeff's hands in his shook harder than ever, and he stared abashedly at his shoes. "Really. I'm -- I'm sorry."

Tony drew Jeff's hands up to his own cheeks. They were still kind of gross and clammy and Tony could not have cared less. Jeff finally managed to look up and meet his eyes. As his eyes flickered shut once more and he leaned in a bit more carefully, Tony took his own cue to do the same.


End file.
